


Keyblade Nephilim

by NephilimNinjaXIII



Series: Devil May Cry Nephilim Chronicles [6]
Category: Devil May Cry, Dragon Quest Series, Kingdom Hearts, Star Ocean
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimNinjaXIII/pseuds/NephilimNinjaXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since this is a Kingdom Hearts Crossover, I’m going to add in other Square Enix titles (including from before their merger). So if there’s any SE characters in particular you want to see, leave their name and the game they're from in the comments and I’ll see if I can get them in. Just try to limit your request of Final Fantasy characters, I'm already going to add some from the installments that haven't been used yet. So with that said, let’s start the story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keyblade Nephilim

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a Kingdom Hearts Crossover, I’m going to add in other Square Enix titles (including from before their merger). So if there’s any SE characters in particular you want to see, leave their name and the game they're from in the comments and I’ll see if I can get them in. Just try to limit your request of Final Fantasy characters, I'm already going to add some from the installments that haven't been used yet. So with that said, let’s start the story.

"Where am I?" spoke aloud the voice of young Shinji Kazama. He was rather short with messy black hair, emerald green eyes, and a blue tracksuit. He looked down at what appeared to be a platform made of stain glass. The picture in the glass was of himself, with his eyes close like he was sleeping. There were images of the legendary swords, the Sparda, the Rebellion, and the Yamato.

He looked around and saw three pedestals. It at that moment a voice spoke in his head, _'Power sleeps within you, if you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose wisely.'_ As the voice spoke a sword, a staff, and a shield appeared over the pedestals. Deciding to go along with it, he walked up to the first pedestal.

_'Power of the Warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction.'_ Shinji wasn’t sure about that, but then remember the words of his sensei, _“Might controls everything, without power you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself.”_ With that in mind, he grabbed the sword off the pedestal and it turned into a ball of light and disappeared. _'Now what will you give in return?'_ Shinji looked around and walked to the staff.

_'Power of the Mystic, inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin.'_ Shinji didn’t know why he’d need a staff, so he picked up the staff and it too disappeared in a flash of light. _'You have chosen the Power of the Warrior, you have given up the Power of the Mystic, is this the form you choose?'_ Shinji nodded his head in answer.

The pedestals sank into the floor, and the platform shattered. He landed on another platform and the sword appeared in his hand, _'You have gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others.'_ He swung the sword a little, trying to get a good feel of it. ‘Not bad,’ he thought, ‘it’s no ‘Yamato’, but it’s good enough.’

He looked around and saw a bunch of strange, fetus like creatures walking towards him. _‘There will be times when you have to fight, keep your light burning strong.’_ He charged at the creatures and began slashing and stabbing, until they were all dead. After he killed them, they burst into smoke, and the platform began to disappear into darkness, with Shinji sinking through it.

When the darkness faded away, he was on another platform, with a door on the edge. He walked to the door, opened it, and a bright light shown from the other side as he walked through the door.

When the light died down, he was in front of the Devil May Cry building and his masters, Vergil, Dante, and Nero were looking at him. Dante then asked, "What's most important to you?" Not knowing what was going on he decided to answer, "My friends." Next Nero asked him, "What are you so afraid of?" Again, he decided to answer, "Being weak." And Finally, Vergil, "What do you want out of life?" He thought for a while before answering, "To be strong."

_'You value your friends, you are afraid of being weak, you want to be strong,'_ the voice spoke again, _'your adventure begins at dawn as long as the sun is shining your journey will be a pleasant one.'_ As the voice finished speaking, a light shined around him. When the light cleared, he was on another platform with a stairway leading to another. He walked up the stairway to the next platform, and looked up to see a soft light shining down on him.

_'As you draw closer to the light your shadow grows in power.'_ Instantly, he sensed something behind him, and turned to see a large golem like creature. Shinji looked at the creature and readied his sword, “I don’t know what’s going here, but I’m not going to back down from a fight.”

He ran at the creature and struck with his sword. The creature made an attempt to hit him, but he sidestepped and countered with a jab. The creature slammed his fist down at him, but he jumped up and brought his sword down, lopping off the creature’s arm. The creature stumbled back, clutching its right shoulder with its remaining arm and Shinji went in for the finish.

The creature fell to the ground, as Shinji withdrew his blade from its gut, and backed away from it. The creature’s body dissolved into smoke, as darkness began to consume him. _'Don't give up,'_ the voice said as his sword disappeared, _'and don't be afraid,'_ the darkness had continued to consume him, _'for you hold the greatest weapon of them all!'_ he was completely covered in darkness now and his consciousness was fading, but for a split second before losing consciousness, he saw a dim light.


End file.
